


Rotted in the Veins

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the reason he lets it happens is simple: because he wants it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rotted in the Veins

And the reason he lets it happens is simple: because he wants it.

There's nothing simple about why he wants it, but that doesn't matter. All that's important is the slide of blood, seeping out from his skin, tainted and staining Henry's hands, dirtying them, and how Henry doesn't pull away in disgust is beyond him.

But Henry doesn't; raises his hand to his lips and presses his fingers to them, to the corner of his mouth, to the edge of his jaw, leaving behind small, smudged kisses of red, and Coward remembers that Blackwood's blood is tainted as well.


End file.
